


purple recollections

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [28]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre and Post Canon, Prompt Fill, keith forgets and remembers things, shiro forgets and remembers stuff, thats as best as i can sum it up lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Prompt: Keith gives shiro something to remember him while on Kerberos. He completely forgets about it until he sees shiro with it





	

_“A necklace? Is it supposed to bring me good luck or something?”_

 

_“It’s for protection. I’ve read that amethyst are good stones to have on you when you’re travelling.”  
_

 

_“And you figured I could use all the luck I could get huh?”  
_

 

_“That and purple’s your color.”  
_

 

_“Pft. Glad you’re looking out for me on that end too.”  
_

 

 _“And… yeah. Kerberos_ is _pretty far. I figured it couldn’t hurt.”_

 

_“Heh, that’s true. Hey, put it on me?”  
_

 

–

 

Keith grunts into his mouth as his back hits the bed. Shiro follows immediately, mouth connecting with the edge of Keith’s open mouth before going back for another kiss.

 

He hears velcro ripping open, the soft sound of cloth hitting the floor. And Keith’s hands are slipping through his hair, holding Shiro in place as their tongues slide against each other. It's been too long since he's had Keith underneath him like this. With a groan, Shiro pulls back. Uses his teeth to pull the velcro off his left glove and yanks it off.

 

Next, his hands move to his jacket. While Shiro’s yanking the zipper down, Keith’s sitting up as he shucks his red jacket off and moves to pull his t-shirt off as well. Shiro’s amazed at his speed and amused by his impatient. Not that he doesn't relate with that feeling because Shiro feels _incredibly_ eager for things to go back to the way they used to be between them. So he encourages Keith with a breathless laugh and appreciates the way Keith’s hands join his to push the dark sleeveless jacket off before tugging on the edge of his shirt.

 

“Take it off for me,” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s bottom lip, glad that he remembers that preference again.

 

He focuses on capturing the plump flesh between his lips and sucking on it until he can’t. Shiro laughs as the shirt catches against his nose on the way off, “Easy there. We’ve got time.”

 

But Keith’s not listening.

 

His wide eyes are locked on the triangular pendant hanging two inches below Shiro’s collarbone. Shiro’s hand, always his left hand, comes up to touch the polished purple stone. “What?”

 

Keith’s Adam’s apple bobs, swallowing audibly as he shakes his head. His trembling hand rises up to touch Shiro’s fist. “I forgot about that…”

 

Slowly, Shiro uncurls his fist to reveal the stone. The parts near the broad metal base is a dark, dark, almost-black, purple. The middle part is a deep royal purple shade with whispers of smokey white tendrils. From the start, Shiro has thought that this stone is less of an amethyst and more a piece of the galaxy turned to stone. 

 

Keith’s fingers touch the stone with reverence, his dark eyes flying up questioningly, “How did you manage to keep it?”

 

The question sparks an ache in his right arm. At the spot between his flesh and the Galra arm. Shiro’s fingers twitch, wanting to touch the spot and soothe the hurt away. He swallows and shakes his head, “It was…”

 

“Oh.” Keith’s eyes slide back down, locked on the pendant. His fingers slide up the thin but sturdy silver chain in a careful up and down motion. A tiny smile blooms on his lips, the sight of it stealing Shiro’s breath. 

 

He holds his breath and watches Keith lean forward to press a kiss to the stone, and another on Shiro’s cheek. Sweet as can be. It’s an apology and thanks packed together in a gesture that makes Shiro’s eyes burn. He squeezes his eyes close, grabbing Keith’s hands and kissing his knuckles before murmuring, “I’ll tell you one day. Not now but… one day.”

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Keith answers.

**Author's Note:**

> the necklace 


End file.
